


Full of Fascination

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bladder Control, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Slash, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo notice that he is becoming aroused when he is watching Balin having a full bladder, then ask if Balin would try to explore this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observations

Bilbo considered himself a rather average hobbit. A taste for adventure, with a little danger, dwarfs and (not that he told the dwarfs) elves not notwithstanding. But beside that, he was an average hobbit with the kind of tastes and thoughts and sensibilities any other hobbit would profess. So this little thing that had been fascinating him, and well, exiting him in a certain way lately, was not something an average hobbit would admit to. Or maybe this was a common source for, excitement?

He could not remember talking about it with other hobbit-lads when he was younger. Back then it was all about who had the loveliest, curliest hair. Who had the finest plump and curvy figure. And so on. But beyond talk about the general idea of putting your pecker into someone’s hobbit hole, the whole concept of sexual fantasies and what got you aroused was never discussed. Except for in hushed whispers between a pair of hobbit-lads or lasses. That was how the little secret that the shy girl Prim got awfully flustered by the thought of a hobbit-lad dressed in the undergarments meant for a hobbit-lass became known among all the hobbits in Bilbo's age group. She had a falling out with her good friend Cora, who then told everybody what her friend had shared with here. All worked out fine in the end. But after that Bilbo, and all his friends, learned that confiding in others about such matters was not a good idea.

So, Bilbo had absolutely no idea if this was a done thing among hobbits, or dwarfs for that matter. Dwarfs was, as a general rule, just a little more cruder then your average hobbit. But there was some things they kept private. And that was a good thing in Bilbo's opinion. Some things should be kept private, and intimate and kept as a cosy and naughty little secret.

Still, he feels a little confused. But he could not deny that he is, getting aroused, by his husbands little habit.

A little habit that Balin is not even aware of most of the time. Until the moment he realise what he should do about the tingling ache low in his belly. 

Bilbo looks up from the scribbled writings he was working with on his own desk, and cast a sideways glance towards Balin, who is busy working at his (Slightly more overfilled) desk.

Balin's bottom lip is caught gently between his front teeth. A sight that sends a thrill down Bilbo's spine. That is always a sure sign of Balin, state. Bilbo looks further down. To take in the full picture as it were. One of Balin's pointed boots is hooked behind his leg, the tip of the boot tapping rhythmically against his ankle. He is sitting slightly hunched over, and his thighs are pressed close together. Bilbo swallows, as Balin squirms in his seat. 

Bilbo has seen this many times before, and he knows what is going to happen.

Balin continue to gently nibble on his bottom lip as he pours over his books and scrolls. His boot still tapping against his ankle, and his squirming becoming more then a little obvious. Pressing his thighs close together, and pulling them apart, creating subtle rocking motion. Then reaching his hand down to adjust the belt buckle that is pushing up against his belly, making a content sound as he is able to take the pressure away from the sensitive area.

Bilbo can feel his heart beating a little faster at the sight.

A few minutes later, Balin straightens in his chair. Emitting a quiet “Oh” while letting his hand drop to the front of his trousers, and slide up over his lower belly. Whereupon he rise from the chair with slow and controlled movements. Bilbo can imaging the weight low in his belly. Full and squirming, and in need of, relief.

Balin walk with controlled hurry from their study, and to the bath across the hall. Bilbo has an absurd urge to follow him. Luckily for Bilbo, Balin does not close the door. His insistent need to relive himself make him forgo details like that.

Bilbo push his chair back from the desk, and turn his head just so. Masking the movement as a need to stretch his back and shoulders. While he's taking inn Balin's profile as he fumbles one handed with the lacing to his trousers. Using his other hand to brace himself against the wall as he squirms. When he finally wins the battle with the laces, he is quick to pull out his prick. 

The almost inaudible, but definitely uttered groan of pleasure from the relief makes Bilbo's already half hard prick throb. 

Possibly not something your average hobbit would profess to find arousing, but there you have it. He had been going over this in his mind for a while, and he knew that it would be such a shame if he at least did not dare to tell Balin how his habit made him feel. And then possibly ask if they could, explore this thing, just a little.

And Bilbo also knew that if he did not bring up the subject now, there could a while until the next time. There was also the possibility that he would lose his nerve. 

Balin made his way back into their study. His posture and face speaking volumes about the relief he felt.

Bilbo approached him silently. Placing his hand lightly on his shoulder, making him turn away from his work. 

“Feeling lightened?” 

Balin inclined his head, chucking into his snow white beard. A trace of embarrassment playing across his expression. 

“Aye, very much lightened”

Bilbo let his other hand rest on Balin's shoulder, stroking in slow circles, while trying to sort out his own circling thoughts.

“I've, I've been meaning to tell you something, something I need to discuss with with you”

Sensing the uncertain tone in his husbands voice, Balin turned around, pulling Bilbo to stand in front of him, between his spread legs. One eyebrow raised in a questioning gesture, and Bilbo's hands clasped between his own larger palms. 

“Aye love?”

Bilbo swallowed down the nervous feelings that were bubbling in his chest, comforted by Balin's steady gaze and strong hands.

“Well, You know, I can't help but notice that, um, forgetting to relive yourself seem to be a habit of yours”

At his words, there is an actual blush rising above Balin's snowy beard.

“Ah, aye, that is true, I get caught up in what I'm doing, and sometimes, well”

Balin said no more, letting the statement fade into the air. Bilbo decided to carry on, determined to say what he wanted to say. Lifting one of his hands to stroke Balin's beard.

“And you see, the thing is, I find myself enjoying the sight of you being in that situation, you see there is that way you shift in your chair, and well I enjoy it, you see, in 'that' way”

Balin lifted both his eyebrows. Surprise evident in his eyes.

“O aye?”

Bilbo found that it was his turn to turn slightly red in the face. But the good thing was that Balin did not seem to mind his little confession, the only look in his eyes being surprise and curiosity. Which made it all the easier for Bilbo to carry on with what he had on his heart.

“Yes, very much in fact, which is why I had to tell you, and ask you if, hm, you would not mind if the two of us could explore it a little?”

Balin smile kindly, and stand up from his chair so he can pull Bilbo close, until they are chest to chest. 

“I would not mind that”

A light feeling of dizzying relief, and a good dose of giddy anticipation begin swirling in Bilbo's head and stomach at Balin's words. He reach up the few inches between them, and give his husband a light kiss.

“Wonderful”


	2. Belly full of tea

Bilbo hummed an old happy melody as he prepared a pot of tea. Smiling to himself as he carried the full pot into the quiet study. The only thing braking the peaceful atmosphere being Balin's paper rustling and the scratch of his quill on parchment. 

He filled a cup for himself, then placed the pot on Balin's desk. They exchanged a fond look, and a kiss to Bilbo's palm before Bilbo went over to his own desk and his own writing. 

They both sipped their tea in peace, no worry beyond their chambers in the lull of the evening. The silence between them comforting and familiar. Both absorbed in their own work, but at the same time as always very conscious of each others presence. In the distance they could hear the sounds of other occupants of the mountain. Sounds becoming muted as evening wrapped itself around their homes and heart. 

Bilbo allowed himself a pleased smile as Balin refilled his cup for the third time. Not much change in the situation, he was still sitting calm in the chair. Curious as always, Bilbo slid out of his chair, and approached Balin with springy steps. Maybe there was a little feeling of something already? In Bilbo's experience tea was always guilty of making his husband full very quickly. He smiled as he took the empty pot from Balin's desk. 

“I'll make myself some more” 

The smile Balin gave him was one full of good humour.

“You do that love”

When Bilbo had filled his own cup, the pot was once again perfectly perched on Balin's desk. The glance exchanged between them is just as humorous as it it heated. 

Tea is sipped, papers are rustled and there is nothing to upset the tranquillity of the evening. Besides Balin's increasing difficulties with sitting still. Once again he has one pointed boot hooked behind his ankle, tapping rhythmically, thighs pressed close together, and even some subtle squirming from side to side. 

Bilbo smile around the rim of his own teacup. It's rather lovely that he does not need to feign ignorance and disinterest tonight, and instead walk up to Balin to give him a quick kiss.

“And how is your work treating you?”

His question is accompanied by palms and fingers teasing over his husbands rounded abdomen and between his thighs. Touches that make Balin squirm from the unfamiliar pleasure at being caressed while he is in this state. Strange that he has never given any thought to explore and touch himself while needing to relieve himself before. Bilbo's hand carefully pushing down over his half full bladder sends a lovely thrill up his spine and a pleasurable warmth blooming in his belly and groin. 

“Not too harshly love, mostly just making sure that all the little details are correct”

Encouraged by the fact that Balin does not shy away from his touch, quite the opposite in fact, Bilbo continued to caress, making circles with his palm over his abdomen.

“Promise me that you will go to bed at a reasonable time tonight”

Bilbo's statement is punctuated with a nip to Balin's ear. Making the dwarf chuckle both at Bilbo's words and the tickling.

“Aye, I promise”

With a pleased smile, Bilbo pull his hand back from teasing his husband.

“Good”

Then there is the other question Bilbo would like an answer to.

“And, um, how do you feel? In regard too, you know..”

There might be a flush making it's way across his face, but so what? Bilbo is sure that he is permitted some uncertainty when testing out something new with his husband. Said husband who is very good at putting said uncertainty away by smiling as he caress the area over his half full bladder, his belly full of tea.  
“It feels very good dear”

He pull Bilbo close again, so he can kiss his cheek and nose. Then resting their foreheads together, as he give his confession to Bilbo of how good it feels to grow full and needy. 

“There is a pleasant tingling sensation spreading throughout my abdomen, in particular when you push down carefully, and caress over my bladder. There is also a lovely pressure at the base of my cock”

Bilbo chuckle and proceed to give a light pressure over his husbands abdomen.

“Like this?”

Balin groan, nodding a yes, oh yes please to Bilbo. Conceding that aye, he has become a little more urgent during the past few minutes. And when he empty the remaining content of his cup, it feels like the tea trickle directly into is now very full bladder. He feels the need to press his thighs closer together, and give a squeeze to the tingling base of his prick. 

A task Bilbo is more then ready to take over from him. Quick fingers encircling the base of his prick as the hobbit climb into Balin's lap. A small moan escaping the dwarf when Bilbo lean inn for a kiss and rub his full belly at the same time.

The kiss is slow, deep, broken of to kiss the tip of a nose or a cheek. Or simply for Bilbo to take in the flush rising above Balin's beard, and smile at Balin's bottom lip finding its way between Balin's teeth. 

He push down again, more carefully this time, guessing that Balin is rather needy, if the urgency of his minute squirming is anything to judge by. Bilbo raise an eyebrow.

“are you comfortable?”

Balin smile and nod, with a kiss delivered to Bilbo's jaw.

“Aye dear”

Confidence received, Bilbo seats himself more comfortably, not so worried about putting his whole weight across Balin's lap. Pushing himself closer to his husbands warmth. Balin's hands stroking his back and behind with sure hands.

There is some squirming and shuffling as they kiss and touch enthusiastically. Balin's groan at the slightly uncomfortable, yet very nice feeling of being this close to spilling swallowed up by Bilbo's lips. Close, co very close, just a little while longer, he can manage that. Balin lift Bilbo a little to accommodate his form in his lap a little better. And suddenly he can't hold anymore, a forceful spurt creating a dark patch at the front of his trousers. Bilbo's eyes widen and a hot blush rise in Balin's cheeks, another jet of liquid escaping him before be regains some control, the tip of his prick leaking in small drips with every heartbeat.

“I'm, I'm sorry Bilbo I did not mean to..”

Bilbo stop the flow of words with a kiss, his smile calm and fond when he pulls away. His palm still covering Balin's belly.

“It's fine dear, I don't mind”

The tips of Balin's ears turn somewhat pink when Bilbo's attention to his abdomen cause him to relax and let more liquid spill from his prick. His thighs trembling with the strain of not continuing to piss in a hard stream right here, with Bilbo still in his lap. 

“I, ah, I can't hold myself anymore Bilbo”

Bilbo trail his finger across the blush above Balin's white beard. Giving him a look that is reassuring and encouraging and very, very fond.

“That is all fine dear, I don't mind, no, I would like it, if you were to relive yourself as I'm sitting here, if you feel comfortable with it what is”

And how could Balin think something wrong when Bilbo looked at him like that? The hobbit's prick causing his trousers to tent at the front. Balin nods, lets himself relax and let go.

Oh by Mahal it feels lovely, his prick growing half-hard at the sensation of pissing. He sigh contentedly as he rapidly soak his trousers with a forceful stream all the way down to his boots. His tunic also turning wet and dark above his belt. It feels like opening the floodgates, he is still so very full, and he continues to piss for a considerable amount of time. Small sighs and gasps escaping both him and Bilbo, who is pleasuring himself with slow strokes. The two observing each other with relaxed smiles.

Finally the beam taper of to just a trickle, then Balin is empty. His groin and bladder tingling, and his prick hard. He sags in the chair, a gust of a moan slipping from his lips. Before he is pounced upon by a very eager Bilbo, who take a hold of his prick and bring him to orgasm with just a couple of strokes. Bright lights erupting at the edge of his vision as he sigh Bilbo's name.

They sit like this for a while, resting their foreheads against each other and breathing quietly. Bilbo caressing the nape of Balin's neck.

“Well”

Bilbo's voice is full of suppressed mirth.

“I say this was a successful adventure”

They are still chuckling as they are relaxing in the bath a little later.


	3. A little extra

Bilbo hear the door to their chambers slam shut as he pull out some pans for dinner-making.

He walk into the hallway to greet Balin, but halts when he see how Balin is leaning against the door, one hand covering his groin. Eyes twinkling, and wetness escaping under his hand and downwards to his pointed boots. The sound of his forceful release a soft hissing sound.

“The council meeting took much longer then I thought it would, I could not hold myself for a minute longer, I apologise my....”

The rest of Balin's words is chased off by Bilbo's kiss.


End file.
